Olympus Academy for the Culinary Gifted
by FlameOfCetus
Summary: Percy Jackson is a an aspiring young chef that only wishes to surpass his father in cooking. Problem is, the diner that he and his dad own are shutting down for the next few years. Percy's dad forces Percy to attend a culinary school that only allows the elite of the elite. Using creativity and innovation Percy will show these pompous asses that the simplest dish can become a gem.
1. The God's Tongue

**A/N This plot is basically from the anime shokugeki no soma. I just changed the characters from shokugeki to those from Percy Jackson. I strongly recommend watching shokugeki if you haven't already, it's an anime but it's really good although there is a bit of etchi in it. Anyway, since the plot goes to Yūto Tsukuda and the characters go to Rick, I guess I technically own nothing. No flames please.**

Olympus academy for the culinary gifted, is one of the highest ranking culinary schools in America, if not the highest. The school starts at middle school and end at the third year of high school. All around the world, large business chefs send their children to America so they can get an education from one of the most elite culinary schools in the world. Olympus has created some of the most famous chefs in the world. The 87th graduating class was the best set of graduates that had ever been produced at Olympus. That year twelve students finished their learning at the famous academy, the graduating students were known as 'the Olympians'.

 **2000, November the 30** **th**

Athena sat on her couch in a relaxed position, her young child suckling on her breast. Silently drinking her milk was a young child, no older than three months. Her name was Annabeth, the newest addition to the Chase family.

"It doesn't have enough body."

Athena stared, astonished at her daughter's words. Babies usually begin to talk when they reach the age one to two, but when Annabeth was born, Athena knew she was going to be something special. Athena looked at her only child fondly, even though her child was staring at her with a blank look on her face.

"Annabeth, you sure are special." Athena whispered softly while patting the babies back.

 **16 years later**

Annabeth sat on her chair with a smirk playing on her lips. She was teaching a class and they all had nervous looks on their faces. The 'classroom' was quite different from you average class. The classroom was filled with cooking tables and utensils. On the far end of the classroom was a spice rack, where thousands of spices lay behind glass doors. On the other end was a table of ingredients that her class was using. Annabeth was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed a blonde haired boy walk down towards her with a soup in his hand. The boy shakily handed Annabeth the dish, his eyes looking down at his feet the entire time. Annabeth took a spoon and dipped it in the soup and took a taste. A few moments passed and the boy got nervous very quickly.

'Disgusting.' Annabeth thought mildly.

"Disgusting. You are expelled."

The boy looked on the verge of tears, he was on his knees and visibly shaking. The boy's eyes were wide in shock and sweat began to form on his forehead. It seemed like he hadn't come to terms with being expelled yet.

"P-please. I have to succeed my family's restaurant. What will I do when I go back expelled?"

The other students that had crowded around the student and teacher began to shout obscenities at the boy. As moments passed the yelling got louder and cruder.

"Be quiet."

The yelling had instantly stopped, the students stood as straight as a board as Annabeth's grey eyes scanned over the nervous students. When she was satisfied she made her way towards the failed chef and stood over him. Her eyes grew cold and unforgiving, it was as if she was analysing every single move the boy made.

"A second rate chef. Even if you don't graduate from Olympus, you can still become a chef."

With those words Annabeth sat back down in her seats and the other students went back to cooking, leaving the expelled boy alone in his tears.

 **Manhattan, Aunt Sally's**

Sweat dropped off Percy's face as he shifted the rice on the cooking pan. Currently he was situated in his family diner, Aunt Sally's, it was run by his dad and him. Aunt Sally's wasn't very big, the small place was just a downtown diner. Even though it was a small diner a lot of the locals enjoyed the food, it was the best food in miles. Right now, a food battle was occurring. A battle between father and son. It was an Aunt Sally's tradition, every week Percy and his father would battle it out in a cooking duel. Percy flipped the rice a little, shifting the rice to allow more oxygen to pass through the empty space. With a smirk he quickly switched off the burner. Percy plated the food quickly and grinned at the aroma the food was giving off. A split second later another steaming hot plate of fried rice was next to his. Percy turned his head to see a smirking dad. Percy crossed his arms and looked at the girl in front of him expectantly. The girl was from his school and was chosen to try the food today. The girl lifted up her spoon and dipped it into Percy's fried rice. She then put it in her mouth and swallowed the steaming hot rice. A cold second passed before her eyes lit up in happiness.

"It's so good! Everything mixes together perfectly, it's like I'm back in Asia having fried rice from one of those expensive restaurants."

Percy smiled, and gave the girl a thumbs up to which she blushed to. She then dipped her spoon in Percy's father's fried rice and took a bite. She instantly squealed and stamped her foot on the ground. She breathed out and let out a sigh of content. Without even being asked she pointed towards a dish, the dish was not Percy's.

"It is decided, the old man won the match again today!" There were cheers from the crowd in the small time diner.

Even though it was small and not well known around the world, the whole diner was filled with adults, children and students, so full that you could hardly walk through the restaurant without bumping into anyone. Percy turned his back grumpily.

"I guess I lost today."

"Say that when you at least win once," Percy's dad boomed with a laugh, "It seems like you still need some practice, Percy."

Percy nodded grumpily while cleaning some dishes from behind the counter.

"Hey Percy, aren't we close to 500 losses?"

"Huh? Don't get cocky dad… It's only the 489th loss! Don't worry dad, this is where I'll practice my skills and finally beat you!" Percy said with a grin and a thumbs up.

"Percy…" Poseidon said with a heavy voice, his usually happy mood gone, "I'm closing the diner for two or three years."

Percy instantly snapped his head in shock, in the process knocking down several pans and dishes, which he saved just before impact. Poseidon sighed heavily, his hands expertly chopping up ingredients and plating foods.

"I've got to apologise to the regulars." Poseidon said mumbling to himself.

"Well start apologising to you own son!" Percy shouted while continuing to wash dishes angrily.

"An old friend called in a favour, so I'm going over to him to help."

"But that's just selfish— where am I going to go?"

"You will transfer to a school that will improve you cooking abilities."

Percy stood confused, for the first fifteen years of his life he never went to a cooking school or anything, all of the knowledge he had was from his father or his hard work of trial and error at the very diner that was closing down.

"You will be leaving in a week, there is an entrance exam so try your best."

 **1 week later**

Olympus was bustling with students and other teenagers that wanted to transfer into the academy. Teenagers from all different cultures from all around the world. Percy looked confusingly at the map in his hands, the directions seemed unclear to him. After an hour of bothering random people and asking officers for directions he finally came to a huge mountain at which the academy was built near. The academy seemed like it was ten times bigger than the previous school that he attended. The buildings seemed really spaced out and really high tech. Percy shaded his eyes and look carefully at the academy's facilities. There was a huge building that was a mixture between a white metal and glass, it looked like an arena.

'This is a lot bigger than I expected.' Percy thought to himself.

In his head he thought that his dad had sent him to an average high school that would do a lot more home economics than he did in his last school but it seemed a lot more. Percy wore a casual blue shirt with some black pants and boots. Tied to his right arm was a sea green cloth that he wrapped around his head when he cooked. A slight buzzing from his right pant pocket notified him that someone was trying to call him. He put down his steel case and bag on the ground. He then fished his phone out of his pocket and looked at who was calling him. It was his dad.

"Hello, Percy?"

"Dad, what is this school? It's so big!" Percy yelled motioning his hands even though his dad couldn't see his gestures.

"Huh? Didn't I tell you? That's one of America's best culinary school. A superior elite school where less than ten percent of their students actually graduate."

Percy sweat dropped at his father's lack of information. His father then started to speak a few words but he couldn't hear it over the loud voices from his father's side.

"Dad where are you?"

"Japan," Poseidon said casually as he squeezed lemon over the grilling fish, "I'm cooking over here."

"Dad, I don't follow what you're saying."

"Well, I'm travelling the world Percy. I've cooked in Italy, China and Russia already, I got to Japan last night."

"Dad—"

"Percy," Poseidon cut off his son, "If you can't survive this school, then saying you will surpass me is a big joke."

"I-I'll show you I can!"

"Alright, I'll tell you something that can improve you cooking skills." Poseidon began but stopped once he heard a beep from his phone.

Poseidon sighed. 'He cut me off. Percy all you need to do is find a girl that you want to cook all of your food for.' Poseidon thought while thinking of his beloved.

Percy grumbled quietly to himself as he walked through the entrance of the academy. Percy walked past the buildings and arrived at a pathway that were surrounded by some park benches, some tall green trees and lush green grass. Percy sat down on one of the benches and observed some of the entrance exam takers. What confused him was that there was always two or more servants following each teenager. All of them were dressed in expensive suits or maid outfits, some of them were even holding plates with tea and small snacks. The creak of wood brought his attention to a blonde haired boy to his right. The boy sat down on the opposite end of the bench, a small cup of tea in his right hand. The boy was dressed in a white dress shirt and an expensive form fitting blue suit. It looked like it was tailored for the young boy. When Percy saw the him he knew that he was rich.

"Hello, I'm James. My family owns large traditional Russian restaurants around America."

"What a coincidence, my family owns a restaurant as well."

"Well it might not be a coincidence. See that boy over there?" James said while pointing towards a boy with three servants, "That boy is the heir to a large meat company that sells meat to the high end restaurants, and that girl over there, her father is the owner of one of the most famous steak restaurants in all America. So what's your restaurant called?"

"Ah, it's called Aunt Sally's."

"Oh? A traditional burger restaurant?"

"Nah, it's just a small downtown diner." Percy said with a huge grin.

Suddenly the boy next to him jumped to his feet. Percy turned his head towards James, confused about the sudden movement.

"Don't you dare sit next to me! You are just a mere plebe."

Percy stood up angered and confused at the boy's words. He then took notice of the small crowd that were staring him, they began to throw rude remarks towards him.

"Did you hear?"

"It seems like a punk from a small diner is trying to get admitted."

"Ha! You must be joking!"

"Listen carefully. This place isn't for peasants like you. It's an academy where the elites of the food business are allowed to learn. An academy where we can test our skills against other aspiring and _talented_ chefs. A vulgar peasant like you will probably get expelled after they reviewed your document."

Percy stood up from his seat on the park bench, his black hair covered the fire that was burning in his eyes. Percy stalked towards the rich boy and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and lifting him off the ground.

"You haven't even tasted food from Aunt Sally's. Don't judge our value without even a taste of our food." Percy spoke in a deathly quiet voice.

"L-let go of me!" The boy shrieked.

"Let go of Lord James." The boy's servants shouted towards him.

Percy dropped the kid with ease and made his way towards the hall where they were going to take the exam. He knew from his dad that if he didn't graduate from this school then he will never be able to surpass him. Honestly that was the only reason he was going to attend the school, it was to surpass his dad in cooking. The kids that he had seen so far had been too pompous for their own sake, he just couldn't appreciate their condescending attitude. After ten minutes Percy made his way to the hall, plenty of other students were streaming into the hall as he arrived. When Percy entered the hall it seemed like there were plenty of other students that wanted to transfer into the elite school. There were fifty or so teenagers that wanted to transfer. Suddenly the talk seemed to die down instantly and Percy wondered why, he then noticed a pretty blonde haired girl standing in the kitchen that was at the front of the hall.

"I am Annabeth Chase, and I have been entrusted with examining you today." Annabeth spoke in a loud and confident voice.

'A girl?' Percy thought, 'it can't be, she's wearing a student uniform.' Percy thought in confusion.

"Give me a rundown." Annabeth said to her black haired assistant that was standing next to her, a clipboard pressed against her chest.

"First are the interviews that are in groups of ten based on their application forms. After that is a test of practical cooking test with different dishes, followed by—"

"Humph, how worthless. Let's see. Bring the kitchen tables!" Annabeth shouted towards her assistant.

The metal kitchen table that arrived was more than two metres in length, ingredients were ordered and packed together on the table. Annabeth walked towards the table and picked up a single egg.

"The main ingredient is egg. Make one dish, those that can satisfy my tongue will earn their admittance to Olympus Academy. I'll give you one minute to withdraw from the examination if you want."

Percy hadn't seen this kind of rush since Christmas at Aunt Sally's. All of the teenagers began to rush out of the hall, some even tripping over their own feet. Percy reached out his hand and stopped one of the students from running away.

"Hey wait, why are you running away?"

"You don't know who that person is?" the boy shrieked.

"No, so tell me."

"She's a genius that is the youngest to ever enter 'Olympus' elite ten council', an organisation in the academy that decides most important decisions."

"So?"

"She the holder of humanities best palate, the 'God's Tongue'. All the leaders of the cooking world are Annabeth Chase's clients! In her early childhood, she was already asked to taste some of America's most famous restaurant food!" A look of fear entered the boy's eyes, "Her judgement is well known in the industry, I-If you were to serve her a poorly made dish, and you'll be branded as someone with no talent. That means it would be the end of your career as a chef!"

Percy let the scruff of the boy's shirt go.

"Well that should clear today's schedule, I need to report to the director to report that the number of successful applicants is zero."

"Can I make whatever I want?" Annabeth jumped in shock.

"You can, as long as you use eggs. But do you really want to try?" Annabeth said, her voice questioning the boy.

"Phew!" Percy said while wiping an imaginary sweat drop from his forehead, "I was wondering what I would do if I got dropped out without having a chance to cook."

"If you want to withdraw, this is the last chance you get." Annabeth said stiffly.

"Woah, so sharp." Percy said with an impish grin as he traced his finger along the blade of a knife.

"I'll ask you once more, do you really want to take my test?"

"Eh, I mean," Percy said while tossing the knife metres into the air then proceeding to catch it expertly, "I just have to make it so that you say it's good, right?"

Annabeth walked towards her assistant and flipped through the documents on the clipboard. After a few seconds of searching she found the person she was looking for.

'Percy Jackson, his family runs a small happy go lucky diner, he looks like a second rate chef,' Annabeth thought with a sigh of annoyance, 'He doesn't understand my nobility, just like a stray dog who doesn't understand the value of a gem.'

"If you're willing to go that far, then I guess I am obliged to let you take my test."

"With pleasure," Percy said as he ripped the sea green cloth from his wrist, "I'll make our shops breakfast special for you. Wait for it examiner Chase."

Percy shouted with excitement, tying the cloth around his forehead.

'Eggs are the basic ingredient for many genres of Western, Japanese, and Chinese cooking. Just what kind of dish will he serve Miss Annabeth? Who daily eats high grade egg-based dishes?' Annabeth's assistant thought.

Percy instantly began to prepare and sort through his ingredients. In mere seconds all of the measuring and preparation work was completed with practiced ease. Percy then took the eggs and cracked them in a bowl, he then proceeded to add some flour and began to whisk. After seconds of whisking he continued to add more ingredients to the liquid. Once he was done, what was left was a white mixture that had a gloopy consistency.

'It's been ten minutes already and it seems like he hasn't cooked anything yet.' Annabeth thought.

"Percy, just what are you making?"

"What! You don't know yet?"

"I'll fail you right now! Listen! I don't have time to spend on a failure. I'm asking you, if you're even trying to make a dish that corresponds to my tongue—"

"Fine, I'll tell you. The dish that I am cooking is… Aunt Sally's secret breakfast menu number 6."

'Secret menu? What kind of elaborate dish is it?' if you were looking at Annabeth you could see the cogs in her head spinning fast, very fast.

"Pancakes." Percy spoke with a grin.

Annabeth and her assistant looked at Percy in shock, their eyes widened and words couldn't escape their mouths.

"Don't screw with me! You really are just a second rate chef. This was such a waste of time—"

"But wait… Of course it isn't just a pancake, it's a transforming pancake!" Percy shouted while flipping the frying pan that his pancake was on, "Hold on, it's about to be ready."

'This Percy Jackson, just what kind of dish is he trying to make?'

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Percy said with a smile while putting his dish in front of Annabeth.

The dish sure looked different, but like any other diner it was just a pancake but instead it looked inflated.

'Is he trying to make fun of me? It's just a pancake!"

"This isn't even worth considering, the exam ends here." Annabeth said while turning her back.

'Until one year ago I was full of appointments to taste restaurant dishes, on my dining table, dishes that were high class on extravagancy and innovation, lay. It was truly the heaven of gourmet food. To serve me, a person who has been to that heaven, a questionable dish called a 'pancake'.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with it," Annabeth said her back still turned towards the cook, "You obviously did something wrong with the mixing or cooking because pancakes aren't supposed to be inflated. Well after all, you are a second rate chef, I don't crave this food at all."

Percy gave Annabeth blank look. Peeved that the wielder of the God's tongue wasn't even going to consider his meal.

"You're not even going to try it? Even though the dishes final form is about to show?"

"W-What do you mean with that?"

Percy then proceeded to drop the chips of chocolate on top of the pancake. Moments passed and nothing happened, until something did. It started out slow but it began to speed up quickly. The heat from the pancake warmed the chocolate up and it began to melt. The pancake then began to soak the chocolate making the golden pancake a brownish colour, but it didn't finish there. The added weight of the chocolate pushed down on the inflated pancake and it seemed to deflate. From the bottom of the dish a golden syrup began to pour out from the bottom of the pancake. Annabeth and her assistant looked on in shock. The dish looked so welcoming now, the powerful and sweet scent of chocolate and golden syrup filled their nostrils.

"I'll give it, just one bite."

Percy chuckled at his examiners eagerness.

"If you want to be judged then hand over that dish!"

Percy smirked and handed the dish to Annabeth with a knife and a fork. Annabeth shakily took the knife and fork and slice of a small triangle. Annabeth struggled to control herself as she saw the golden syrup begin to fall off the chocolate pancake. Annabeth steeled herself and ate it, the dish made her feel like she was a kid again.

'Huh! W-what have I done? I forgot to judge it and just tasted it…'

"You'll give it another bit? I though you said just one?" Percy said, a small smirk playing along his lips.

Annabeth grew red quickly, a blush forming at her cheeks. Annabeth struggled to keep her raging cheeks in check but it didn't work.

"Do you have any complaints?" Annabeth shouted while slamming her hand down on the table.

"I was just kidding, take your time."

Annabeth took another bite and she couldn't help but moan inwardly.

'This isn't like any of the dishes I've ever eaten. A world of taste that not even I know of!"

"Even the common place breakfast meal, can transform into a gem of creativity and originality!" Percy said while taking a bite for himself. "This is Aunt Sally's cooking!"

Annabeth shakily sliced of another bite and ate it. Annabeth struggled to stand on her legs as the sweet flavours erupted in her mouth. Her an elitist, the holder of the God's tongue, the person who lived on the heavens of gourmet food, couldn't accept it. Her tongue reacted like it should, the sweet taste was so overwhelming but her brain told her otherwise. This meal went against everything she believed in, she believed that only high class gourmet food can taste good, yet a small diner breakfast menu dish mean her squirm in mercy.

'I can't accept this, I can't accept this, I can't accept this.' Annabeth chanted in her mind.

Annabeth tasted the flavours and it brought memories of her childhood, when she was so care free. The dish reminded her of an old cook that used to cook her favourite meals, the cook was the closest thing she had to a father figure. She remembered the easy going smile, she remembered the khaki shorts he used to wear, the Hawaii shirt that he casually wore under his apron. But then it disappeared as she was brought back to reality.

"It is true that my restaurant is a small diner at the corner and yours is probably the really high grade, however, if you just recline on the seat of honour, there are probably things you can't make! Now how was it? Good or bad? Tell me!"

 **20 minutes later**

"Hello! Hello, can you hear me mama? That Annabeth Chase was the examiner. My luck was just too bad. I'm going home now." James, the boy from before cried as he spoke to his mother over the phone.

Suddenly he noticed a black haired kid with sea green eyes.

"I-Impossible, you passed Annabeth Chases' test?"

Percy turned to the boy, a neutral expression played on his face. Percy looked at the boy, his hair swaying in the wind.

"Huh? It seems… it was no good."

 _"Is it good or bad? Tell me!"_

 _"I-t was bad!"_

 _Annabeth rushed out of the kitchen, her mind processed her thought a mile a second._

 _'What's up with him? What's up with him? He started to act all mighty, I can't forgive him! Percy Jackson, people like you aren't needed at Olympus.'_

 _Annabeth made her way to her office and picked up her phone and dialled a number._

 _"Hello, Chiron? It's me Annabeth, the passing of today's applicants is zero." With those words she hung up._

 _Unbeknownst to both cooks, Chiron was behind the kitchen door the entire time._


	2. Polar Star Dorm

**A/N Hey guy! Thanks for all the follows/favourites/reviews! One person that did review though was kinda confused about the story, I don't know about the rest of you guys though but I'll explain things anyway. Annabeth when she was just a baby started tasting food that were only made in high end restaurants, a pancake isn't something that you would serve at a high end gourmet restaurant. Even though Percy's dish was good, she couldn't accept it because it's against what she believes. That all good food should be gourmet). Also he said that I copied from a food manga and I did. I put it in my disclaimer. I'm just writing this because I thought it would be interesting if I switched the characters. Anyway here is the net chapter, I don't know if you guys would like me to split off from the anime or not, just review if you guys want me to. If you guys wanna ask me any personal questions just PM me and my answers will be in the next chapter. Disclaimer: I own literally nothing because the plot goes to Yūto Tsukuda and the characters go to Rick. No flames please.**

 **One month after the entrance exam:**

The students of Olympus all gathered together at the courtyard of Olympus. There was a huge stage at the front where a podium stood proudly and accompanied by a speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, congratulations on entering the high school selection. On your three years of middle school you have deepened your knowledge about the basics of food preparation and its ingredients. You've had classes with cooking drills, cooking theories, sanitation, agriculture, management and now you're standing at the entrance to the high school selection. But what you will be tested is not your techniques or your knowledge. In order to polish the remaining one percent of gems, ninety nine percent of you will be sacrificial stones."

The students stared at their director in shock, where was the happy and easy going man that aided them in their cooking? Why was the usual easy going director a sterner and colder being?

"Out of the 812 new first years from last year. The number of students that advanced to the second year was 76. All I have to say is devote to your studies and good luck."

Most of the students looked scared except for 30 or so. These students had a look of hunger in their eyes, a look that seemed like they wanted to be the very best.

"We'll introduce the student who was admitted into the high school selection."

Annabeth snapped her head in shock but reasoned that another examiner must have passed someone.

"Well…like, I'm supposed to express my intentions, right? I'm beat, do I really have to do this?"

"Just say it already!" A student from the crowd shouted.

"Well saying them on stage is embarrassing," Percy said while scratching the nape of his neck, "But I'll keep it short, I'll just say two or three things."

Annabeth looked at the speaker in shock, there was that annoying face, the face that she couldn't stand, the cute and handsome face that mocked her, the face that she failed! Annabeth found a lack of words as she stared at the boy standing on the podium.

"Erhm, I'm Percy Jackson. Truth be told I only think of this academy as a stepping stone. I got accepted unexpectedly but I have no plan on losing to a bunch of students that have never stood in front of their clients. And last but not least I'll take the top."

With those simple words Percy walked off the stage casually, like he didn't give a single care. A moment of silence passed before the riot took place. The new first years shouted their opinions as loud as they could.

"I'll kill you rookie!"

"Hey you bastard!"

Percy walked off stage, not put off by the words that his peers were shouting at him. Percy let out a sigh of breath and let an impish grin take over his face as he saw his examiner.

"Phew, I didn't bite my tongue or anything." Percy said with a lop sided smile.

"How was I? It wasn't weird or anything right? I was kinda nervous, ever since I was a kid, things like testimonials and stuff weren't important."

"That doesn't matter! Percy why are you here!"

"Well I received a letter that said I was accepted so I came," Percy said while holding out an envelope that was opened and had a piece of paper poking out, "I was pretty scared back then when you said that it was 'bad', if it was good then you should have said so."

'Impossible! That's so wrong, how can he have got a letter? I told Chiron that he failed!'

"Let me tell you one thing, I haven't accepted you or your cooking yet!" Annabeth let out a huff of annoyance, "It's a mistake, and you're a mistake! You came into Olympus because of a mistake!"

"Huh?" Percy said taken aback.

"Saying you'll get to the top is a joke! All the students in that courtyard have gone through Olympus' middle school where they are taught fine gastronomy. A rookie, an outsider like you will never dream about beating them."

"Three years in middle school huh?" Percy spoke, in a low voice, "The first time I held a knife was when I was three."

'What?' Annabeth thought incredulously while spinning around to meet the sea green eyed boy.

"Twelve years. That's how long I've been living in the kitchen you know? And do you know what? I can't let my diner's name get dirty by being said my food was 'bad'. Wait for it Miss Chase because I'll make you clearly say with that God's tongue of yours, that my food is 'good'!" Percy said with a smile his black jacket that he was wearing ruffling in the wind revealing a simple green shirt that had the Aunt Sally's logo on it, "I'll exhaust my cooking skills, to surpass my limits!"

A cold silence passed between the two. One with a determined face and clenched fist, the other with a cold calculating expression. A slow autumn breeze passed the two as their hair and clothes ruffled in the wind. A few metres from the two was an old looking man. He had long brown hair and a small scar across his face. This was the director or the 'Teacher of Cooks'. He was the reason for Percy's entrance.

 _Chiron had his back against the kitchen door, his eyes closed, listening to the words as the two cook conversed._

 _"…Good or bad? Tell me!"_

 _Silence._

 _'It must be good if Annabeth has not made a verdict yet. It usually takes her a split second to tell what is good and what is bad… Wait, why is it taking so long?'_

 _"I-It's bad!"_

 _Chiron heard the scuffling of shoes and determined that her adopted granddaughter had run off. Chiron Slowly opened the door and peered through the kitchen to see a black haired boy with closed eyes and fists._

 _"Dammit." The boy shouted while slamming his fist onto the metal table._

 _A few seconds passed and the boy left, his eyes down cast down and an aura self-loathing over passed him. Chiron look at the boy with a raised eye as he watched him leave by the front entrance like his granddaughter. After the boy was gone Chiron opened the kitchen door and walked towards the dish. He stared at the brown pancake that was sitting in the golden sweet syrup. Chiron sliced a piece off for himself and took a bite and instantly fell in love with it. Just like Annabeth it had reminded him of his childhood, full of sugary fun. Chiron took a look at the document next to the dish to see the document of Percy Jackson. He picked up the document and left to his office in a hurry._

 **New Orleans, Louisiana. 3 years ago**

A cinnamon brown haired girl waved her hand frantically as she waved goodbye to her loved ones from the country side. A train was nearing the station and she was leaving to go to one of the best culinary schools in the world.

"Hazel, are you really going?"

"You just turned twelve!"

"Don't worry about me grandpa!" Hazel shouted as she hugged her grandpa tightly.

"That's right! Hazel's cooking is the best in town, she'll definitely be accepted into Olympus." A town's person shouted while giving Hazel a bright grin and a thumbs up.

"Thank you everyone! I'll do my best, believe it!"

Those were the last words Hazel said to the town as she hopped on the train and travelled all the way to New York to the high esteemed academy.

 **End of 3** **rd** **year of middle school**

Hazel sat down on a cooking stool, her hands buried deep into her hands. A few tears leaked passed her eyes as she held onto the report papers. She looked up and sifted through her reports once again. They were all filled with D's and E's. She was basically failing her cooking classes, all of them. She then noticed a piece of paper at the back she hadn't seen before. It was a simple piece of white paper but the words were written in bold and in red.

' **FINAL NOTICE**

Middle School 3rd Year: Hazel Levesque 

Hazel Levesque, your grades have been constantly bad all year. If at the beginning of next year, your first year of high school you get a failing grade (D or an E) you will be expelled from Olympus, effective immediately.'

Hazel scrunched the piece of paper as tears brimmed her eyes. If she got another failing grade she would fail all of those from her home town, all of those people that believed in her. She couldn't get another failing grade, her career depended on passing.

 **Current time**

Hazel stood in the crowd of students for the opening ceremony for the first years of high school. Her and her peers had passed and she was admitted into the next years of high school. That's if she doesn't get another failing grade. Hazel noticed the eccentric black haired boy with green eyes as he spoke words that angered the rest of her peers.

'I'm definitely not getting close to that rookie because if I do I might fail.'

Hazel travelled to the first class. A hands on cooking class. Once she entered the classroom she instantly felt the tense atmosphere. As she scanned the area she saw where all the negative attention was pointed at, it was the new rookie kid. He was casual tossing an onion up in the air and catching it while waiting for their teacher. The students were in pairs of two behind cooking tables that were complete with an oven, burner and sink. Percy was behind a table without a partner and there were no available left partners for Hazel.

"Look at him…"

"Yeah it's the transfer kid that made a noise at the opening ceremony."

The words bounced off Percy as he casually tossed the onion, it was if all the negative attention he gained didn't affect him all.

"Well… To think I would cook in the first class, last time I cooked in school was my home economics class."

"Uh? Are you Hazel? Why are you shaking so much?" Percy question as he looked at the frail, shivering Hazel.

"It's because if I get a failing grade in this class then I will get expelled." Hazel said, deflated.

"What's the grading like?"

"Well, the quality of your cooking is graded from A to E. Though it might differ from class to class."

"Hello young apprentice. Today you will be working in partners to create a 'boeuf bourguignon'. A standard French dish that is to be completed in two hours. I'll write the recipe down on the board. Submit your dishes as soon as you're finished."

'Oh, no! Trust that I am partnered with the rookie! But he look confident, surely his skills must be adequate-' Hazel thought frantically while looking at the clock that started to countdown their time to cook.

"Boe—, bour? What?"

"Percy? Haven't you cooked that dish before?" Percy shook his head as a negative.

"It's something like a cow stew right? I'll go look at the recipe." Percy said with a casual smile as he walked towards the board.

Hazel put her hands on her heads, she was going to fail. She was going to fail on the first day of high school and get expelled! She couldn't back a failure, it would make the town so disappointed. Hazel straightened herself and began to prepare the ingredients, she expertly chopped the vegetables and put the meat in a small steel pot and put it over the burner.

'I'll take it out in 40 minutes,' Hazel though while staring intensely at the pot, '39 minutes till I take out the beef.'

"Hazel look! They have such a variety of spices!" Percy shouted while pointing at the thousands of spices behind the glass doors.

'An idiot, I was paired with an idiot. I need to get a dish so I can plate our food on it.' Hazel thought while walking off to get a plate.

Unknown to both chefs too students looked at the metal pot with anger in their eyes. The two student looked at each other before a knowing smile passed between the two. Minutes later Percy and Hazel arrived back at their station.

"Hey Hazel, did you open the lid?"

"No? It needs to be under for another 20 minutes." Hazel said while rushing over.

Percy lifted the lid and the steam from the dish rose. Once the steam dissipated, Hazel and Percy were shocked to find that there was a white grainy powder on top of their meat. Percy dipped his had in the white substance and took a lick.

"Salt." Percy concluded.

"Who, what? Who would do this?" Hazel ask while squatting down and putting her head in her arms.

Percy turned his head to see the two smirking students. Percy sent them a wolf-glare that sent them scurrying back to their own dish. Hazel looked at the time and noticed that there were only 30 minutes left on the clock to finish their dish.

"I-it's useless now, we can't use the meat. We have to remake this, even though it takes an hour for the meat to soak and tender up and after that we have to boil it for the sauce to fit in." Hazel said feverishly.

They had 30 minutes to complete a dish that should be completed in two hours, it was impossible. The head chef looked at the two students, the teachers name was Hermes, one of the Olympians and an expert in French cuisine. While Hazel was worrying herself, Percy went off to gain some pare ingredients.

"Hey Hazel, I searched around and luckily found some spare ingredients we can use." Percy said with a grin.

"But Percy, we won't get it done in time!"

Percy ripped the cloth from his wrist and tied it round his forehead, a smile adorned on his face.

"Hazel, before we were students we are chefs. If you help me, we'll get a dish done no matter what it takes!" Percy said while securing the sea green cloth.

Hazel looked at Percy's face of determination and all of her doubts washed away, what was left was a strong a determined cook. Hazel nodded her head quickly and without being told began to work on the preparation work. The pair worked quickly and effectively, not a single movement was wasted.

"Did you see the look on their face?"

"Yeah, they'll definitely get an E for sure."

"A! Next pair." Hermes shouted as he finished tasting a dish of two students.

"Hurry up! The other pairs are starting to finish, we have to add the sauce still."

"Please evaluate us next, it's done!"

The two cooks that had sabotaged Percy's and Hazel's dish turned back in shock, their dish wasn't finished, yet Percy's dish was complete before theirs. The students watched in shock as a confident Percy and a timid Hazel walked towards the front where their dish would be tested by Hermes. Percy put his plate down in front of Hermes and took a step back.

"I heard that an incidence occurred during your cooking?"

Percy nodded his head while handing Hermes a fork. Hermes used the bottom of the work to press down against the meat, expecting it to be firm and untendered. What happened next made him look at the dish in shock. The piece of meat was so tender, it was as if the fork had bounced on the meat. The two boys shouted in shock, there was no way the rookie and his partner had made the meat so tender in less than 30 minutes.

"How did you team complete this?" Hermes said while looking at the pair in front of him.

"I used honey. I rubbed it on the meat before boiling it, and also added some seasoning." Percy said with a smile, his hands folded behind him.

"H-how did you know to use honey?" Hazel asked in shock.

"well a long time ago I was reading this cook book that said that pineapples can make meat tender, but we didn't have many opportunities to get any pineapples so I tested with other things in my kitchen, honey was the only one successful." Percy explained.

'I see, honey has protease that made effect on the hard beef and make it tender in a short amount of time.'

Hermes took a bite and instantly melted at the tender flavour and juices. The soft hint of honey added as an extra flavour as he ate it. It was so soft that he could barely taste it but it was still there.

"I'll give you an A, but however, it is a shame I don't have the authority," Hermes face became dark, "To give you a higher grade."

Percy took the sea green headband from his head and tied it back on his wrist. A smile made its way to his face as he gave Hazel two thumbs up, to which she didn't notice since she was so happy that she made a passing grade.

"It wasn't much." Percy said.

"H-How? That rookies dish was better than ours!"

"What…?"

"Good work!" Percy said while returning back to their kitchen bench.

"Thanks for today Percy." Hazel said her hands clamped together as she looked nervously at Percy.

"It was nothing, good luck next time Hazel." Percy said with a grin and left.

'I-I might have been paired with an amazing person!' Hazel thought, a small blush forming on her face, 'We were in a tight spot but we still managed an A.'

Percy was officially lost. He had his packing bag slung over his shoulder with his special knife case inside along with his clothes and other toiletries. Percy looked down at the sheet he was given and turned it around confusingly. He couldn't read maps to save his life. He noticed an official Olympus person standing behind a desk and decided to ask them where is dormitory was.

"Hey Ms, do you know where the Polar Star Dormitory is?"

"Most students rent apartments near the school, by my concern there hasn't been a dormitory in this school for the past ten years."

"Oh, I'll go back and ask the people that gave me this." Percy said and waved as a goodbye.

Percy would give it back to the person that gave it to him but currently he didn't know where that person was. His dad had given him the piece of paper and drew lines where to go, the school was so big that he didn't even know where he was on the map. Percy reached into his bag and took out a squid tentacle and put it in his mouth and bit down on it. He had a whole ration of dried squid in his bag just in case he needed a snack. His family restaurant did specialise in seafood after all. Percy began to wander around the school till it became sunset.

"It's cold, I'm hungry and tired, and it's freaking cold outside. Where the hell is this dormitory?"

Percy continued walking down the dirt path as he looked at all of the school facilities, there was a big windmill, a huge olden day building and a modern one. Basically the schools facilities were endless.

"Judging from the map, hopefully I should nearly be here." Percy didn't notice that one of the papers that he was holding in his hand flew off.

Hundreds of metres later he finally came up on what he could only explain as an old creepy mansion. The wall of the house had brown dirt smudged into the edges, with the windows fogged, and moss growing everywhere. There were thin steel fences around the front of the house that looked like it was taken straight out of a horror movie. The steel bars were all rusted and brown, the tops were capped with steel pointy arrows and vines clung to the sides of the fences. A crow screeched and a nearby clock tower gonged, signifying that it was midnight.

'Seriously?'

Percy peered at the old plaque on the side of the fence.

'Polar Star Dormitory.'

Percy shrugged his shoulders and walked in, all he wanted to do was take a nice warm bath and go to sleep on a nice soft bed. Percy pushed open the gate and walked into the western styled house. Once he entered he found out that the appearance on the outside, matched the one on the inside. It was all dark, cold and gloomy. Suddenly a smoke appeared above his head and the lights turned on.

"Smoke? Is there a fire?"

"Hey! Room 208, why did you modify the lounge into a smoking area, again!" An old voice came out of the speakers in the corners of the room.

"Sorry, I was trying a new recipe that needed me to smoke salmon." A boy with an eye patch and long black hair that covered his forehead shouted.

"Room 146, if you don't keep them in their cages, I'll skin you alive!"

"Allyssa, Natasha, Jasmine! Come back!" Percy eyes widened when he saw a horde of animals rush past him, a red haired girl following them in a rush.

"I'm sure you prepared your ingredients?" Percy jumped a foot in shock.

Percy turned around to see an old lady with gravity defying hair. It was whirling around her as if some wind had entered the room. The lady gave Percy a look and he glowered.

'I've gone to a goddamn weird place.'

"I'm sorry, can you please repeat what you said?"

"I'm sure you've prepared your ingredients."

"Huh? Ingredients for what?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's for the Polar Star Dormitory skill test!"

The polar star entrance skills test. The entrant must make a dish. Only if his/her dish is accepted than they may enter the dormitory. The judge will be the dormitory leader. The entrant can use and ingredients.

"W-what? I didn't hear about this!"

"Then you lose by default, it was a paper was given to you I presume? You can't enter the Polar Star dormitory without testing your skills. Which means you have to sleep outside for tonight." The Lady said with her arms crossed.

"Please old lady! Do you know how cold it is outside? You must be crazy." Percy pleaded on his knees, the exhaustion had taken over him.

"Don't call me old lady! My name is Rhea but you call me Lady Rhea. Just, give up. There are only left over ingredients in the kitchen. You had bad luck today I guess."

"So I can use left overs? Take me to the kitchen, I'll take the test."

The old lady looked at the boy with wide eyes, but took him to the kitchen nether the less. When they entered the kitchen Percy's eyes widened in shock. The kitchen looked nothing like the rest of the mansion, the kitchen was better quality than the one at Aunt Sally's.

"What a kitchen!"

"Hey listen kid, I hate brats the most that bluff. Do you know how many student dishes I have tasted? Do you think an improvised dish will get you a passing mark?"

Percy ignored the old lady and walked around the kitchen, he lay his bag down and looked at all of the left over ingredients. There were a few vegetables like onions and he had his special seasoning in his bag, he also had—.

"Yeah! This should be enough," Percy said while securing his headband on his head, "Polar Star Dormitory leader, Lady Rhea, Please wait for a minute!"

Percy worked quickly utilising all of the ingredients he had left. He mashed the ingredients together to create some patty. He put the patty on a pan and turned the burner on, he then put the lid on the pan and waited. A few minutes passed and Percy deemed that it was ready, he lifted the lid and let the steam rush out. Once the steam cleared Rhea stood shocked at the patty.

'I-impossible, there was less than a gram of meat in the kitchen, how did he get such a fleshy patty? What kind of magic did he use?'

Percy smirked at Lady Rhea's face. Obviously she was confused about where he got the 'meat' from.

"It's a mackerel burger, I used can mackerel to make this. Onions, eggs, breadcrumbs, and mackerel, whose juice was lightly drained. I broke all those ingredients into pieces and mushed them together, added a bit of salt and pepper, and fried it. With those ingredients you can make a fluffy mackerel burger! Moreover, when you add 'Ponzu', a citrus based sauce with the juices from the mackerel it creates a sauce with refreshing flavour."

Percy plated the dish and gave it Rhea. The patty was accompanied by a small bowl of rice and a steaming hot soup. Rhea Slice a bit off the patty can ate it with some rice.

'Impossible, the canned mackerel should have a raw strong smell but I can't smell the fishiness. If he had told me that he used real beef I wouldn't have questioned him.'

"And what's this soup?"

"Egg soup."

Rhea took the bowl that the soup was in a put it to her lips, when she drank it she couldn't believe the quality of the broth. The fragrant, the flavour was signs that it was a high-quality soup.

"There was no kelp, no seaweed or anything that you could make this soup from! Just how did you do it?"

"Well I had some on hands," Percy smirked as he flicked the dried squid tentacle that he had in his mouth still, "Since the squid is dried, it's basically a mass of delicious components. If you dip it in boiling water for a while and adjust the flavour with salt, you can complete a soup with a deepened flavour and an effective Japanese soup!"

"You're saying you made this Japanese soup using dried squid?"

"Yep! Aunt Sally's specialises in seafood after all."

'To think he made a dish of this quality with only ingredients that were left over. What a peaceful flavour, it's as if my body and soul were being warmed. Mackerel and squid, the beautiful salt flavour that is interwoven into seafood.'

"Alright…" Rhea said while putting a hand to her chin, "You pass! I have accepted you into this dormitory!"

"It wasn't much!" Percy said while tying his headband back on his wrist and taking his apron off.

 **Alright that ends it guys! Updates might be slow so be patient please. Please read and Review thanks! PM for any questions.**


End file.
